


- END -

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alienation, Beginnings, Consequences, Contracts, Despair, End of the World, Gen, Generalization, Prequel, Time Loop, Wordcount: 100-1.000, observation, third party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Beginning of the Ending]It could have been anyone......Everything was at stake.It was by sheer luck.





	1. The Deal:

**Author's Note:**

> Word structures remind me of poems... I miss poems. Q_Q

The humans who searched for:

a remedy

a solution

a countermeasure

Every single one of them

**\- D1ED -**

The best these humans could do is delay the inevitable for a short while...

...before...

FALL1NG

* * *

  
...Those Forgotten gods, those creatures that lived beyond the perception and cognition of humanity:

May have purpose

[whimsical or not]

May have grudges

[dreams and family]

May have hesitations

[Unknown to man]

...

In the 3ND,

Those creatures sought for the END of Humanity's reign.

* * *

Non-humans:

have escaped,

fought back,

watched afar,

[or] died.

Every single one of them

_H3LP3D_

Create the ENDING of this story.

* * *

The WORLD should have ENDED

But

For some reason

Someone

IM0PRTANT?

Someone

IN5IGNIFICANT.

Someone

Y0UNG.

Someone

MA7URE?

[**ACTED**]

"Answer me!"

A survivor,

A character,

A spell-caster,

"AXOLOTL!"

**someone, without self-interest, summoned me.**


	2. Salvation of ALL

[EVERYTHING!]

The human offered.

[TAKE EVERYTHING!]

Tears falling

[MIND, BODY AND SOUL]

Sanity dripping

[the human is willing to give/do everything]

Body crumbling

**[GIVE UP EVERYTHING FOR THE SAKE OF ALL]**

* * *

-AXOLOTL could have refused the offer-

They should have refused

...

[axolotl didn't.]

**one door closes, another open.**

...

They were intrigued, surprised.

-MASON PINES have offered another possibility-

* * *

[everything?]

The entity repeated.

[i will have your everything?]

Unnecessary

[MIND, BODY AND SOUL]

Temporary

[what value is this human's everything?]

object

**[ACCEPTANCE or REFUSAL]**

...

For a moment,

The World's FATE

Rests in AXOLOTL'S Control

* * *

**[ACCEPTANCE **\- <strike>REFUSAL</strike>**]**

* * *

"What the?" A time officer stared at the monitor. The man read the details, immediately pressing the emergency button. "Code red! Code red!"

**SINGULARITY DETECTED!**

**PERIOD: AUGUST 2018**

**LOCATION: GRAVITY FALLS**

**TIME ANOMALY: UNKNOWN**


	3. ...for...

"_**Very well...**_" AXOLOTL smiles at the shock human.

_ **Your Brief Existence** _

_ **[I will extend]** _

_ **Your Endless Thoughts** _

_ **[I will maintain]** _

_ **Your Unwavering Loyalty** _

_ **[I will keep]** _

_ **Your fragile Life** _

_ **[I will take]** _

...

* * *

** _[MASON PINES]_**

**The Contract, between you and I, will ensure everyone**

[_lives_]

* * *

...

_[You will give]_

_Your power to destroy_

_[You will lose]_

_Your impartial judgment_

_[You will neglect]_

_Your important responsibilities_

_[You will shorten]_

_Your unquestionable omnipotence_

The human falls to his knees, staring at AXOLOTL. '..._But why?_'


	4. one

"What have you done?!"

_No one understands._

"You should have known better."

_I...I had nothing left!_

"There is no such thing as a happy ending, kid..."

_What other choice do I have?!_

* * *

"It's not too late."

_But time is dead._

* * *

"You could break the deal right?!"

_The END is close, breathing down my neck..._

"We...We'll Figure this out!"

_Everyone in the future did everything already._

"I'm sure the future will change."

_If I don't ACT then who will?!_


	5. [EXTRA] LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of CHAPTER 3 of: [**Gravity of an Action**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619869)

"Why are you crying, Cipher?" The magician asks, crouching down to stare at the sobbing mess. "Did your friends call you stupid again?"

"**N-no...**" The trembling triangle sniffed, being the reason for the wet carpet. "**W-why are you here?**"

"You've been crying for five hours in my room." The human answered. "And my Axolotl is dead. I would like to hear a good explanation for your actions."

...

"**W-well...**" The triangle sniffed. "**I... I felt sad.**"

"You are perpetually sad." The Gleeful huffed. "What triggered you to kill the Axolotl?"

"**I v-visited your co-contract-tor...**" Cipher whispered. "**...And t-they they li-like y-you!**"

"That is no reason to cry and kill someone, Cipher." Yet the triangle refuses to stop crying. "You still have my sister to contract with-"

"**B-but I want b-both of you!**" The demon sobbed. "**I-It's not f-fA_i_rR!**"

"Aren't you greedy?" The human retracts his hand, watching the carpet soak further. 'What now, Gleeful?'

* * *

"Bill!" The brains of the Mystery Twins glared at the erratic yellow triangle. The tactician raised his arms, trying to show the terrible state of the Shack's Living Room. "Why are you doing this?!"

"**That's my question to you, Pine Tree.**" The dream demon crossed his arms, floating several feet above the human <strike>who's dumb enough to make a contract with his opposite</strike>. "**But neither of us are gonna talk, am I right?**"

"Yes but!" Dipper face palmed, literally sensing that sarcastic prick within this demon. "Why are you making it sound like I'm obliged to tell you things?! We're enemies. You want and will still want to ruin the world!"

"**And in spite of everything we've done together, you made a contract with pink frilly.**" Bill rolls his eye.

...

"We **are** enemies!" Dipper emphasized, wanting to yank his hair because of this shape. "Are you even listening to whatever I'm saying?"

"**We could be enemies with benefits.**" Bill proposed and noticed Dipper turn pink. "**You meat sacks always associate things with sex.**"

"N-NO! J-just leave the town alone. You aren't supposed to be here yet!" Dipper looked away. "You'll come over after a week I think-?"

"Why did you kill Grunkle Stan's Axolotl?!" Dipper stared at the dry salamander, cradling it. "What has she done to you?"

"**Ev_E_rRYth_I_nG.**" The dream demon narrowed his eye at the corpse.

* * *

"..." The fighter didn't know what to say. He really didn't as he stared at the burning aquarium inside the living room. His sister and Grunkle are trying to put the fire out, but the male has a decent idea who caused the eternal flames of hell.

"Hey! Where the hell are you?" The teen walked into the entrance, standing on top of the carpet as he scanned the oddly monochrome area of the house.

...

"**What do you want, brat?**" The dream demon looked more annoyed than the norm, also bloody.

"Put out the flames." The teen requested, too early to get angry at anyone. "Pretty sure you got your message sent already."

"**I doubt it.**" The triangle twirled his cane. "**Home wrecker's still hiding from me.**"

"Home wrecker?" The human wondered. "You mean A-"

"**Say it and you're having nightmares for the entire S_u_mMe_R_.**" The triangle threatened and the teen took a step back.

"Okay then.." The teenager yawned, unsure what to say. "Look. I did what I had to do...?"

"Cipher?" The human looked around when the room turn back to normal. 'Fuck. He better not be killing people.'


End file.
